El ataque de los Dioses
by Chacalanime
Summary: Después del FFI una nueva amenaza aparece para retar a todo aquel que sepa manejar un balón con los pies,¿aceptas el reto?. Participa en la historia dejando tu OC,puedes dejarlo con un review o un mensaje. Lucha contra la amenaza o unete a ella,tu elijes. Historia de OC,S
1. Chapter 1

Buenas,este es mi segundo fic de inazuma y esta vez quería hacer algo especial,asique haré una historia con vuestros OC,S espero que os guste a todos. Gracias a todos los que participen y al final de este capitulo de introducción esta la ficha que tienen que rellenar

**Capitulo 1: La ira de los Dioses. Comienza una nueva aventura**

Por los frios pasillos de aquel lugar caminaban 3 personas,el camino estaba apenas iluminado por un par de antorchas y no podía distinguirse el aspecto de ninguno de ellos.

-No debistes habernos traicionado,pagarás cara tu ofensa- Dijo uno de ellos,por su voz podía distinguirse que era un chico. Pasaron entonces más cerca de una antorcha pudiendo distinguirse que el que iva en medio se encontraba sujeto por los otros dos.

-Yo nunca os he traicionado,por que jamás estuve de vuestra parte- Sonrió antes de decirlo

-¡Silencio! Ya hemos llegado,aqui te espera tu destino- Entraron en una sala muy grande que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Allí delante suya se encontraban dos personas sobre dos grandes columnas. Tampoco podía verse bien a estas personas debido a la escasa luz del lugar. Los que le estaban sujetando le soltaron y se fueron hacia los lados donde también se elevaron sobre unas columnas que crecieron bajo sus pies. Hubo algunos segundos de silencio

-¿Creias que podrias escaparte de nosotros? Ha llegado la hora de decidir qué vamos a hacer contigo- Habló el del centro

-Si quizás podriamos usarlo como ejemplo de lo que pasa si nos traicionan ahora que estamos a punto de comenzar con el ataque,así nos ahorrariamos problemas con el resto de equipos- Dijo el chico que había hablado antes en los pasillos

-Eso sería bastante tonto,ya que el es el unico traidor que vamso a encontrar. Deberias callarte y dedicarte a entrenar a tu debil equipo. Nosotros Aquamar hos dariamos una paliza sin esforzarnos- Habló otro de ellos,esta vez era una voz femenina

-¿De verdad? Creo que no le llegarias ni a la suela de los zapatos al Montainrock,asique mejor callate tú- Contestó de mala manera

-Siempre estais igual los dos,a veces me dan ganas de demostrar de una vez por todas que nostros somos los más fuertes- Habló el que todavia no había hablado empezando a discutir también

-Parar los 3. Todos sabemos quien es el equipo más fuerte del Panteón de los Dioses y ese es mi equipo,el Rayo Celeste- Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el que se encontraba en el centro- En cuanto a ti. ¿Tienes algo que decir?- El chico sonrió de nuevo

-Sí. De haber sabido desde el principio vuestros planes jamás me hubiera unido a vosotros. Pensais que sois dioses sin embargo jamás podreis conseguir el autentico poder divino del fútbol. No al menos de esta manera

-¿El autentico poder divino? No me hagas reir,no hay nada que no este a nuestro alcance y pensar que una vez fuistes el capitán del Fuego Eterno,pero jamás volveras a interponerte en nuestros planes,dominaremos el mundo quieras o no ayudarnos- Habló de nuevo el del centro

-Podreis encerrarme pero no conseguireis vencer- Antes sus palabras los 4 que le miraban desde lo alto sonrieron

-No,no vamos a encerrarte,tengo otros planes pensados para ti,serás el primero en demostrarnos los resultados de nuestros experimentos y después comunicarás al mundo entero el inicio del ataque de los dioses. ¡Que nuestra ira divina,caiga sobre el mundo humano!- Dijo mientras se llevaban al chico otros jugadores.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Bueno,creo que en este capitulo no se explican muchas cosas,en el siguiente ya si entendereis toda la historia. En fin dejo la ficha para los que quieran participar:

**Nombre:** Con al menos un apellido

**Mote: **Si tiene alguno

**Edad: **

**Equipo: **Pueden ser,las selecciones que participaron en el FFI,algún equipo de Japón,como por ejemplo el Raimon o uno de los equipos del Panteón,nombrados a continuación: Aquamar,Llama Eterna,Montainrock,Forestvent o Rayo Celeste

**Posición y Dorsal: **Poner aqui también si sois el capitán (en caso de los equipos del Panteón de Dioses estan disponibles este puesto en todos los equipos menos el de Rayo Celeste)

**Sexo:**

**Procendecia: **Donde vive en el momento de la historia

**Nacionalidad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad: **Aqui también entran gustos y miedos

**Técnicas:** Inventadas o de la serie

**Historia:** Sorprenderme,siempre me han gustado las buenas historias

**Pareja:** Puede ser cualquiera

**Otros datos extras: **Si quieren explicar algo en especial

¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Un Dios caido del cielo?

Bueno,lo primero agradecer a todos su participación en el fic,no me esperaba tantas respuestas,aún estoy un poco liado con tanto mensaje XD. En fin sus iran apareciendo poco a poco en la historia,quizás me vea obligado a cambiar un poco algo de algún personaje para que encaje en la historia. En fin,sin más el capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: ¿Un Dios caido del cielo? Ataque a la secundaria Raimon**

Algunos días habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido en el Panteón de los Dioses. Hoy era un día como otro cualquiera en la ciudad de Inazuma,excepto por un pequello detalle,había una niebla muy densa que apenas dejaba ver más allá de un metro a su alrededor. Sin embargo el equipo de fútbol había ido a entrenar,después del FFI,los jugadores procedentes de otros institutos,habían vuelto a estos. Asique algunos jugadores que formaron parte antes del equipo volvían a jugar con el equipo como antes.

-He...He llegado- Una figura entre la niebla se encontraba delante de las puertas del instituto,parecía estar muy cansado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie,aun así entró dentro del instituto. En el campo de este,los jugadores estaban entrenando.

-Tuya Axel- Jude lanzó un balón que se perdió entre las sombras de la niebla- Este Mark como es,mira que obligarnos a entrenar un día así,pero en fin todos sabemos como es el capitán- Después el también se metió entre las sombras siendo su capa lo ultimo en ocultarse de él. El día no pintaba muy bien y el entrenamiento hoy no era especialmente interesante,lo más importante tenía lugar en ese momento en el banquillo del equipo

-Asique todas quereis apuntaros ^_^U - Dijo Silvia algo sorprendida al ver que en un día como este había gente interesada en unirse al equipo. Ya que delante suya se encontraban 3 chicas dispuestas a unirse al Raimon

-Sí,nos dijeron que viniesemos hoy- Habló una de las chicas,tenía el pelo largo,le llegaba hasta la altura de las caderas,además tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes que relucían por encima de la niebla

-Ya veo.¿Quién de vosotras ha sido?- Dijo Nelly mirando a sus compañeras,sin embargo ninguna dijo ninguna palabra hasta que una voz las interrumpió

-Fui yo- De entre la niebla salió otra chica,tenía el cabello bastante largo recojido en una media cola,llegandole este por debajo de las caderas y algo ondulado,además tenía los ojos morados. El uniforme del instituto marcaba su desarrollado cuerpo.

-Asique fuistes tú Daniel- Camelia sonrió a su compañera que también sonrió

-Como gerente del Raimon había pensado en aprovechar el día de esta forma ya que hoy poco podemos hacer por el equipo- Las chicas miraron el desastre de entrenamiento que llevaban acabo los jugadores,como era normal Mark en medio de la niebla era incapaz de ver los balones que le venían a la porteria,a su vez los delanteros no podían ver el arco si se alejaban algunos paso de este. Las 5 gerentes del Raimon suspiraron

-Bueno pues vamos a rellenar los formularios para entrar en el equipo- Celia repartió las hojas a sus compañeras para que preguntasen a las nuevas jugadoras. Y así entre las gerentes se repartieron a las chicas

-Veamos me has dicho que te llamas Aiko Kishimoto,¿cierto?- Preguntó Silvia a la chica que había hablado antes cuando habían llegado al instituto,esta solo asintió- Bien,¿puedes decirme en qué posición juegas?

-Delantera o defensa- La gerente apuntaba los datos de la chica mientras hablaba

-Me llamo Kim Natsuyaki- Le dijo a otra de las gerentes,se trababa de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro,liso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía algunas ondas al final de este y por delante un flequillo echado hacia la derecha que hacia juego con sus ojos de color esmeralda

-Vale y ¿cúal es tu posición?- Preguntó Nelly a la chica,esta se lo pensó unos segundos

-Pues principalmente juego de delant...- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que un balón golpeó su nuca,no iva muy fuerte pero la chica se vio envuelta en llamas por el enfado,era tal que hasta la niebla que estaba su alrededor empezaba a evaporarse

-¿Quién ha lanzado el balón?- Preguntó con una voz que dejaba ver un enfado notable

-Perdona se me ha escapado- Nathan fue a recojer la pelota,al escuchar su voz el enfado de la chica pasó de golpe y se dio la vuelta.

-Vaya Nathan,deberias tener más cuidado,podrias haberme echo daño- Al darse la vuelta el chico la reconoció al instante

-Pero si eres tú,Kim,¿asique al final has decidido unirte al equipo?

-Sí. Pienso demostrar quién es la mejor a todos los chicos,incluido a ti- El chico empezó a reirse a carcajadas junto a la chica

-Bueno tengo que ir a entrenar,luego me gustaría ver una demostración de eso que dices- El chico se marchó igual que vino mientras Nelly miraba la escena

-Ya veo por qué querias unirte al equipo ¬¬, - Kim miró a la gerente

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Eh...Nada,creo que ivas a decir delantera ¿no?- La otra chica asintió

-Oye,presta más atención te he preguntado tu nombre- Le dijo Daniel a la chica que tenía delante,era algo baja para su edad, tenía ojos grandes de color cafe oscuro y un cabello largo y ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros,este no estaba demasiado peinado.

-Perdona no te estaba escuchando- Rió mientras se acariciaba la cabeza para después ponerse más seria- Me llamo Sakura Kaname

-Sakura,vale y ¿en qué posición te gustaría jugar?- Preguntó a la chica,esta se quedó callada algunos segundos

-Pues... Pues supongo que al lado de Jude- Dijo con total naturalidad mientras Daniel se concentraba para no perder los nervios

- ^_^U Esa no es una posición,supongo que cuando veamos cómo juegas ya te pondremos en algún lado- Las 3 gerentes continuaron con las entrevistas mientras alguien llegaba al campo.

La figura que anteriormente se encontraba en la entrada entró en el terreno de juego mientras caminaba sin rumbo aparente

-Veamos si puedo sacar algo bueno de este entrenamiento- Kazemaru empezó a correr más rápido mientras mantenía el balón en los pies,era sorprendentemente veloz, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino,aquella figura apareció de entre las sombras

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó a la vez que intentaba frenar a tiempo,cosa que logró hacer pero no sin caerse él al suelo mientras aquella persona pasaba delante suya como un zombi. Al jugador le pareció ver un pequeño destello rojo en su cara mientras desaparecía entre las sombras. Axel también estaba entrenando cerca de Kazemaru,mas lo que el vio no fue un pequeño destello sino dos ojos rojos cuya luz atravesaba las sombras que el vapor de agua había formado aquella mañana y le miraban fijamente

-Asique así es el delantero de fuego. Patético,pronto el autentico poder de las llamas acabará contigo- La voz provenía del mismo sitio donde los ojos le estaban mirando

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo pero no obtuvo respuesta,empezó a moverse hacia los ojos que fueron perdiendo el brillo poco a poco,cuanto más cerca estaba con menos luz brillaban,temiendo que desaparecieran antes de que él llegará,empezó a correr pero entonces desaparecieron del todo. Miró a los lados mientras respiraba agitadamente para encontrarse con un chico tendido en el suelo cerca de él. Debía de ser de su altura más o menos,tenía el pelo moreno,corto y de punta pero desordenado,además llevaba puesto una camisa roja con el contorno lleno de dibujos de llamas y una más grande en el centro,un pantalón azul corto y unas zapatillas con el mismo dibujo que la camiseta bastante sucios. Rápidamente acercó su cabeza a su pecho para comprobar que respiraba pero que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¡Necesito ayuda aqui hay un chico que esta inconsciente!- Gritó mientras miraba fijamente a dicha persona preguntandose cómo había llegado hasta ahí y si habría sido él quien le había dicho esas cosas sobre el fuego.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

-¿Tú eres mi amigo verdad? Entonces cuidarás de mí- Dos niños pequeños,una chica y un chico,se encontraban sentados en un banco viendo la puesta del sol

-Claro que sí,siempre te protegeré igual que tú a mí,por que nuestra amistad es la mayor de las fuerzas- Cuando el chico dijo eso la escena de la puesta del sol y la chica desaparecieron y el apareció recibiendo balonazos pero algunos años más mayor,tenía el pelo de punta pero desordenado

-¡Qué tonteria más grande!¡¿Un Dios como tú creyendo en la amistad?!¡La ira es el unico camino,recuerda este momento!- Una voz sonaba en su cabeza,sus ojos empezaron a volverse rojos mientras la imagen aparecía

-Vamos si quieres entrar en el equipo debes ser fuerte- Un chico algo rellenito sonreía mientras le tiraba más y más balones al chico,golpeandole por todo el cuerpo

-¡No,la ira no es el camino!- Gritó el chico haciendo que la imagen desparecierá justo cuando él cojía un balón y se lo devolvía a su compañero golpeandole de lleno en la cara

-¡Tú determinación es fuerte,sigues sin querer ver la verdad,mas ahora ambos somos uno solo y llegará un momento en el que cederás ante mí,justo entonces tendras el poder para acabar con todos!- Empezó a reirse a carcajadas,las risas no paraban de sonar una y otra vez en la mente del chico,como un eco que no paraba de repetirse,intentó taparse los oidos,pero no era capaz de hacer callar aquellla irritable risa

-¡CALLATE!- Gritó fuera de si a la vez que se despertaba levantandose de la cama bruscamente,dejando ver que poseía unos ojos grandes y marrones,se dio cuenta entonces de que solo había sido un sueño y que se encontraba en una habitación donde había dos chicas sentadas al lado de su cama

-Valla por fin te has despertado- Dijo Camelia sonriendo al chico

-¿Qué ha pasado,dónde estoy?- Dijo algo confuso y un poco sonrojado por el echo de que ellas estuviesen viendole dormir

-Calmate,te encontramos en el campo de fútbol del Raimon sin conocimiento y te hemos traido a esta cama en la enfermeria del club,has estado durmiendo varias horas. Parecias muy cansado -Celia que se encontraba a su lado e intentaba que no se alterase mucho

-Entonces he conseguido llegar ami destino,¿qué hora es?- Miró a un reloj que había en la pared,las 2:30 solo faltaba media hora para que ellos llegasen debía hablar con el capitán y avisarle para que se preparasen,saltó de la cama y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta

-Espera,la ropa que llevas esta bastante sucia,ponte mejor este uniforme del Raimon,además no nos has dicho nada sobre ti- La chica de pelo morado y largo le ofreció la equipación del equipo con un dorsal que ponía 5

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo,debo hablar con el capitán de vuestro equipo inmediatamente- Su cara y tono dejaba ver la gran preocupación que sentía,algo realmente malo iva a pasar,salió de la habitación corriendo y no tardó en llegar al campo. Los rayos del sol habían acabado completamente con la niebla y al final se había quedado un día muy bueno. Los jugadores del Raimon entrenaban junto a sus nuevas incorporaciones en el campo,cuando un ciclón de llamas se formó en el otro campo del Raimon donde no había nadie entrenando. El chico se detuvo en seco.

-¡No,han llegado antes de tiempo!- Su cara mostraba asombro pero a la vez terror y rabia,pues sabía quienes acababan de llegar. Apartada del campo,cerca de allí apoyada sobre un árbol una chica observaba lo que estaba sucediendo

-Al fin comienza todo- Dijo mientras sonreía

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Bueno con esto termina el segundo capitulo,como podeis ver puse los nombres en español,ya que así me pareció bien pero si os gustan más en Jápones los pongo en el proximo así. Otra cosa que quería comentaros es ¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Sé que dije que en este explicaría muchas cosas de la historia y lo entenderias pero al final tendrá que ser en el proximo perdonarme U.U


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Ataque a la secundaria!

Bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap. Todavia me sorprende el número de reviews que tuvo el otro capitulo. En fin al final decidí dejar los nombres en Jápones,ya que como me dijeron,en la versión latina dejaron los nombres originales y ya que todos hicimos el esfuerzo de aprendernoslos los dejaré así para que todos puedan entenderlo. Bien otra cosa,es hora de que vuestras decisiones tomen mucha importancia en la historia,al final del capitulo entendereis por qué.

**Capitulo 3 ¡Ataque a la secundaria Raimon! El mensaje del destino**

El ciclón de fuego se detuvo y en el campo apareció un equipo cuya equipación era completamente roja con el dibujo de una llama como escudo,todos se quedaron sorprendido con lo que acababan de ver. La capitana del equipo era una chica con el pelo ondulado hasta los hombros con unas mechitas doradas,de ojos negros y brillantes .Debía de medir aproximadamente 1,64. También parecía algo sorprendida pero por otra cosa

-Vaya asique ha conseguido llegar,mejor será más divertido así- Pensó al darse cuenta de que ese chico se encontraba allí.

-¿Quienes sois y qué haceis aqui?- Dijo Endo nervioso,esto ya había pasado otras veces y siempre había sido malas noticias. Pero la chica no le hizo ni caso,pues había puesto toda su atención hacia el chico que había salido de la enfermeria. Asique se encaminó hacia él sin hacer caso al resto mientras los otros jugadores de su equipo se mantenían inmoviles.

-Oye,te he echo una pregunta responde- El capitán del Raimon insistió poniendose delante de la chica,esta solo se detuvo un momento para sortear a Endo

-Luego me ocuparé de vosotros mortales,pero ahora tengo algo que hacer- Le dijo al oido mientras pasaba por su lado,nadie del equipo hizo nada más para impedirlo y rápidamente se encontró delante del de ojos marrones que tampoco se había movido ni un centimetro

-Vaya veo que al final has conseguido llegar hasta aqui,lastima que ese esfuerzo haya sido para nada- Sonrió mientras hablaba con él,este solo apretó con rabia sus puños

-Me habían dicho que llegarias dentro de media hora,además me dijeron que el equipo que atacaría al Raimon sería el Forestvent- El chico parecía cada vez más furioso ante las mentiras que le habían dicho. En el fondo sabía que todo había sido para que llegase antes aqui y para quizás enfandarle cuando viese a dicho equipo.

-Eres bastante ingenuo si de verdad pensabas que te diriamos la verdad- La chica hizo una pequeña pausa mientras el chico agachaba la cabeza dolido enormemente,a su vez las chicas que antes se encontraban en el enfermeria se habían acercado al campo en busca del chico y se habían llevado también una gran sorpresa al verlo junto a esa chica.

-¿Qué esta pasando aqui?- Haruna preguntó a su hermano que se encontraba cerca del campo viendo todo igual que el resto de brazos cruzados

-Sabemos exactamente lo mismo que tú,al parecer esos dos se conocen,pero tendremos que esperar para comprobarlo- A la vez se preguntaba para sus adentros si esto no sería igual que lo que pasó con aquel supuesto ataque alienigena

-Además,él decidió enviarme a mí. Dijo que sería divertido ver tu cara al saber que el equipo que antaño fue tuyo, ahora bajo el nombre de Llama Eterna,se disponía a acabar con el Raimon- En ese momento otro de los jugadores de su equipo llamó a la chica. Esta también era una chica,con el pelo de color miel y ojos rojos esmeralda,debía de ser unos 15 cm más baja que la otra chica

-Capitana el mensaje esta a punto de comenzar- Después volvió a su posición mientras otros dos jugadores colocaban una tele de tamaño medio al lado del campo

-Entendido Laura. Bien tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo perder más tiempo contigo- La chica se dio la vuelta y se dispusó irse,cuando el chico la detuvo agarrandola por el hombro con su brazo derecho

-Por favor Shimori aún tienes tiempo de detener esto. No tiene que ser así,sabes que alguien conseguirá parar todo esto,recuerda que yo sigo siendo tu amigo- La chica se quedó inmovil algunos segundos,parecía estar dudando. Pero de pronto sus ojos se volvieron un poco rojos y golpeó bruscamente la mano del chico apartandola de su hombro.

-Pátetico,un Dios como tú suplicando de esta forma. Si quieres que me detenga,intenta pararme tú mismo,pero ya sabes lo que sucederá si lo intentas- La chica continuó andando mientras el chico caía de rodillas al suelo,había sido incapaz de hacerla entrar en razón y ahora no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus compañeros

-Pronto dejarás de ser una divinidad para convertirte en un mito,un mito que el tiempo hará desaparecer,igual que a aquellos que se atrevan a desafiar al poder de los Dioses.- La chica fue a su campo de nuevo y se colocó en la posición de defensa central,mientras los jugadores del Raimon hablaban entre ellos

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- Dijo Someoka mientras miraba de reojo al otro equipo,a su vez Goenji no quitaba ojo de encima al chico que aún se encontraba en el suelo inmovil y con la vista perdida,ese chico no le daba buenas vibraciones y no podía sacarse de encima la visión de los ojos rojos y sus palabras.

-Goenji...¡Goenji!- El chico reaccionó ante el grito de Endo

-Perdona

-No importa,bien tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa- Habló como capitán el portero

-Yo...Yo necesito ir la baño- Dijo Kabeyama como habitualmente,a lo que Endo le sonrió

-No te preocupes,no tenemos que temer nada,al fin y al cabo somos el equipo ganador de FF y muchos de nosotros hemos formado parte del Inazuma Japon,el equipo ganador del FFI. No hay nada que temer- Justo entonces,a lo mejor como respuesta a sus palabras o por mera casualidad la televisión se encendió sola y todos miraron hacia ella.

-Hola humanos- En la tele aparecieron 5 tronos de distintos colores en el que estaban sentados al parecer los capitanes de los distintos equipos que formaban el Panteón de los Dioses. En el centro se encontraba un chico de pelo corto y de punta moreno con ojos de color amarillo,su trono era del mismo color que sus ojos y era el que acababa de hablar. Además llevaba un uniforme de fútbol completamente amarillo con el dibujo de un rayo como escudo

-Desde el inicio de los tiempos los humanos habeis vivido en armonia en la Tierra. Sin embargo es hora de que los Dioses reclamemos esta como nuestra. Reclamamos obediencia por parte de los mortales que viven en esta Tierra. Mas somos conocedores de la rebelde voluntad del hombre y como agradecimiento por cuidar de nuestro paraiso terrenal,demostraremos nuestra supremacia atraves de un medio menos violento que la guerra,aquel que entretiene hoy en día a vuestra insignificante especie. El fútbol- Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sonreía,en el campo del Raimon no podían creer lo que estaban viendo,el chico que aún se encontraba de rodillas seguía inmovil,ausente al resto pero por dentro estaba viviendo un gran conflicto,por una parte estaba aquello que le habían echo esas oscuras divinidades que ahora le impedía jugar al fútbol,pero por otro lado estaba la creciente ira y odio que empezaba a sentir por los que un día fueron sus compañeros de equipo. Sin embargo la escuela no era la unica que tenía el privilegio de ver estas imagenes. Por todo el mundo en los televisores de hogares,centros comerciales y demás todo el mundo veía al engreido chico predecir el fin de los días libres para ellos.

-Seguramente aún no sois conscientes de la amenaza a la que hos enfrentais- Prosiguió el Dios- Pero como muestra de poder hemos enviado a uno de nuestros equipos a acabar con la prestigiosa escuela Raimon,donde estudían algunos de los miembros de la selección más fuerte del mundo. Ahora antes de proceder a la visualización de este pequeño espectáculo nos presentaremos. Mi nombre es Titan capitán del equipo supremo de los Dioses, Rayo Celeste.- Dijo y luego cedió la palabra a la chica que estaba sentada a su derecha. Esta tenía el pelo completamente rojo que le llegaba hasta la altura de las caderas. Liso tenía además un flequillo recto. Sonrió mientras miraba a la cámara con sus ojos dorados antigrados que relucían sobre su uniforme completamente azul,del mismo color que su trono,con una ola gigante como escudo

-Mi nombre es Destiny,soy la capitana del equipo Aquamar del Panteón de los Dioses- Le tocó entonces al chico que se encontraba a su lado,tenía el pelo algo largo pero de punta parecido a montañas de color marrón. Cosa que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes. Llevaba un uniforme que era de justamente el mismo color que su pelo de arriba a bajo y cuyo escudo era una montaña,además su trono también presentaba este color

-Mi nombre es Heracles,soy el capitán del equipo Montainrock del Panteón de los Dioses- Su voz era algo grave,le tocó entonces a los tronos situados al otro lado,el que estaba al lado de Titan,de color rojo, estaba vacio,ya que su dueño se encontraba atacando a la secundaria Raimon asique le tocó a la ultima de las divinidades. Tenía el cabello liso,negro y con pequeños destellos plateados. La parte izquierda del pelo le cubría parte de la cara tapando un poco uno de sus ojos que eran grises eléctricos,al otro lado tenía una pequeña trenza. Llevaba un uniforme completamente verde con el dibujo de un tornado como escudo. Además su trono también era verde

-Mi nombre es Hoshiri,capitana del equipo Forestvent del Panteón de los Dioses- Tras terminar de presentarse el Dios del centro se pusó en pie y señaló con un dedo al cielo

-Llegó la hora,a partir de este momento condenó a la raza humana a servinos, hasta el final de los tiempo. Y aquel que no quiera obedecer será castigado por la ira de los Dioses- Dijo y en la pantalla apareció el campo del Raimon,los jugadores se sorprendieron un poco por que no se habían dado cuenta de que los de Llama Eterna habían colocado algunas cámaras por el terreno de juego.

Pero superando esa primera impresión Endo se acercó de nuevo al campo de sus rivales

-¿Es verdad lo que acabamos de ver?¿Quereis acabar con nosotros?- La capitana del equipo no dijo nada,solo sonrió mientras otro jugador le pasaba un balón

-¡Compruebalo por ti mismo!- Dijo lanzando un chut contra el portero,este apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el balón y le golpeó fuertemente en la tripa para después atravesar todo el campo y clavarse en la escuadra de la secundaria.

-¡Endo!- Gritó Kido y cruzó también el campo hasta llegar al lado del guardameta que lentamente se levantaba

-Menuda fuerza,no he podido casi ni ver el tiro- Pensaba mientras se levantaba,ciertamente le dolía mucho donde le había alcanzado la pelota pero no tenía tiempo para relajarse,estaba claro que ivan en serio. El sonido de la red alcanzada por el esferico también había echo reaccionar a alguien más,el chico que aún permanecía de rodillas había despertado de su trance y había levantado la cabeza para ver al portero en el suelo.¿Qué estaba haciendo? Había venido para ayudar al Raimon y desde luego si seguía ahí poco podría hacer,se levantó y se dirigió hacia el banquillo del equipo mientras en el campo continuaban discutiendo

-¿Y sí nos negamos a jugar?- Preguntó el jugador de las lentes

-Entonces directamente acabaremos con vuestra escuela- Contestó otra chica de pelo largo y liso. Con ojos azules y con rasgos que recordaban a los de una elfa.

-Hikari,en este partido jugaras de centrocampista- Dijo a la jugadora que asintió y se fue a su posición- En cuanto a vosotros hos damos algunos minutos para que decidais qué vais hacer,tras ese tiempo jugaremos un partido o destruiremos directamente vuestra escuela- El centrocampista ayudo a su companero a salir de la cancha,donde se habían reunido el resto de jugadores,incluyendo las nuevas incorporaciones del equipo que no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

-Esta claro que no podemos negarnos a jugar este partido,pero ¿cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a este equipo?- Preguntó Handa al resto de jugadores que se encontraban formando un coro,se formó un silencio mientras al parecer Kido pensaba

-Mmm,es díficil eligir una estrategia cuando nos enfrentamos contra un equipo que no conocemos,esta claro que es mejor que los nuevos jugadores permanezcan en el banquillo en el inicio del partido e intentemos jugar lo mejor que podamos

-¿Qué? Pero Kim es buena,estoy seguro que podría aportar mucho al equipo- Dijo Kazemaru mirando a la chica que se mantenía a la distancia con los otros nuevos fichajes

-No podemos arriesgarnos,de momento saldremos el primer tiempo a intentar marcar algún gol y ver cómo juegan- Concluyó el estratega a lo que todos asintieron

-Esperar un momento,tengo algo que deciros- Se escuchó desde fuera del grupo a lo que todos se separaron y prestaron atención a quien acababa de hablar,el chico que hacia apenas algunos segundos parecía abatido estaba delante de ellos dispuesto a hablarles

-¿Por qué deberiamos escucharte? Te hemos visto hablar con esa chica,quién nos dice que no eres uno de ellos- Dudó Someoka de las intenciones del chico

-Se que no podeis fiaros de mí,pero creerme yo conozco perfectamente cómo juega este equipo y ahora mismo no teneis ni una solo oportunidad de ganarles,retirados a tiempo. Su juego no tiene puntos debiles

-¡¿Cómo?!- Dijo sorprendido el capitán del equipo,¿de verdad no tenían ni una sola oportunidad?

-No te creo- Dijo Goenji a lo que los otros se sorprendieron- Como bien dices no me fio de ti,es imposible que este equipo sea más fuerte que nosotros y pienso demostrartelo- El chico se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del delantero y solo dió media vuelta para situarse cerca del banquillo pero en el fondo se sentía enormemente preocupado por él y el resto de jugadores.

En la banca las gerentes se encargaban de preparar botellas y toallas para el partido,estaba claro que esto iva a ser duro. Por fín los jugadores saltaron al campo mientras alguien saltaba de detrás de los arbustos sorprendiendo al chico de ojos marrones que solo miraba al campo,este se sintió un poco avergonzado por haberse asustado de esa forma por el comentarista que acababa de aparecer de la nada y al parecer para algunas de las gerentes no había pasado desapercibido ya que a pesar de la situación algunas risitas escaparon del banquillo del Raimon. A la vez era observado por las lentes del unico jugador con capa del terreno de juego,¿quién era ese chico,por qué había dicho eso? pero otra duda más grande asaltaba su cabeza,¿de verdad estaban ante un equipo sin puntos debiles?

-Kido a por todas- Animó Shourin a su compañero que asintió mientras un pequeño reflejo golpeaba sus gafas.

-¡Esta a punto de arrancar este emocionante partido y como siempre para darle todo los detalles se encuentra Chester Horse Jr! Veamos,el Raimon sale con una formación de 4-3-3 con:

Endo en la porteria,defensa compuesta por Kazemaru,Kabeyama,Kurimatsu y Shourin linea de tres centrocampistas,Kido,Handa y Kageno y como trio de atacantes,Matsuno,Goenji y Someoka. En cuanto a sus rivales,podemos ver una formación de 4-3-2-1 pero sintiendolo mucho no soy capaz de distinguir a ninguno de sus jugadores,en fín supongo que a lo largo del partido me aprenderé alguno de los nombres. Esta a punto de sacar el Llama Eterna

-Llegó la hora,ahora el mundo entero verá como vuestro equipo es derrotado por unas divinades- Dijo Laura que se disponía a pasar atrás a Hikari

-Eso lo veremos ahora mismo- Dijo Someoka desafiante,el arbitro pitó y el balón se pusó en movimiento,rápidamente Hikari se hizo con el balón y comenzaron a moverse. Sin embargo desde el principio el equipo mostró una particularidad respecto al resto,no solo se movía un jugador sino todos alrededor de este,sin romper jamas la formación,completamente alineados y formando un solo bloque

-Pero qué...- Dijo Goenji y se lanzó a por la jugadora,sin embargo esta elevó la pelota y superó por encima al jugador sin mayor dificultad

-Tendreis que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso si quereis quitarnos el balón,vamos es hora de atacar,que vean como son las llamas del infierno- Dijo y entonces algunos jugadores situados a los lados y en un orden aparentemente sin sentido comenzaron a pasar por delante y por detrás de ella,en todas las direcciones confundiendo a sus rivales

-Ahora entiendo lo que decía de que no tenían ni un solo punto debil,moviendose como un solo jugador es imposible que dejen ni un solo espacio,además esta táctica suya es insuperable,varios jugadores se mueven alrededor de quien lleva la pelota igual que si fuese una llama moviendose con el viento,es imposible saber por dónde va a llevar el esferico- En ese momento como si fuese el viento pasó por su lado Hikari con la pelota

-¡Maldición me he distraido!- Dijo y empezó a correr de vuelta a su porteria pero la velocidad de la chica era muy superior a la suya

-Por aqui no pasas. ¡La montaña!- Un bloque se formó a su espalda,pero igual que si no hubiese nada la chica pasó sin problemas, y continuó superando a todos los jugadores que se le ponían delante haciendo algunos pases con Laura

-¡Menuda jugada del 9 y el 10 del Llama Eterna! Atención,se encuentran delante del portero

-¡Vamos dispa...-No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que antes de eso el balón ya se encontraba botando en la red de su porteria. Todos se encontraban tan sorprendidos como el propio Endo que no había sido capaz de ver el tiro

-Goooool,de la jugadora con el dorsal 9- Dijo Chester algo desganado

-No...no puede ser- Dijo mientras golpeaba con rabia el suelo,el balón había pasado delante de sus ojos y no había sido capaz de reaccionar

-¡No importa aún podemos remontar!- Animó Kido,pero en el fondo se sentía un poco superado por la situación,además más dudas asaltaban cada vez su cabeza,el chico conocía su juego pero cómo. Y cómo podían romper ese juego que según él no tenía puntos debiles. El pitido del arbitro le devolvió al juego,Someoka pasó el balón a Goenji,pero antes de que este pudiera conectar el pase Laura se hizo con el esferico

-Demasiado lento- Le dijo mientras avanzaba por el campo. Pero entonces se detuvo y miró al portero- ¡Aqui va el segundo!- Tiró un potente tiro contra el guardameta

-¡Esta vez lo pararé! ¡Captura Divina!- Detrás de él apareció una especie de demonio con capa que se dispusó a detener el tiro,pero el balón pasó como si allí no hubiese nada y de nuevo golpeó la red de su porteria,esta vez junto con él.

-Aqui esta el segundo de la jugadora con el dorsal 10,el Raimon apenas puede defenderse de este equipo. ¿Realmente son dioses invencibles?- Comunicó Chester. Al otro lado de la pantalla los Dioses parecían satisfecho con lo que estaban viendo

-Esta saliendo todo tal y como lo esperabamos- Dijo Destiny mientras sonreía,pero Titan no parecía contento

-No,aún falta algo- Dijo solamente mientras prestaba su atención al muchacho del banquillo del Raimon. -Vamos por qué no juegas- Pensó para si mismo.

De vuelta al campo Llama Eterna acababa de marcar su cuarto gol,nadie parecía capaz de hacer frente a los jugadores del otro equipo y en el banquillo las gerentes estaban bastante preocupadas

- Creo que deberían retirarse- Dijo Daniel evaluando la situación

-Ya conoces a Endo,no se detendrá hasta que el partido no acabe- Daniel miró a las otras gerentes,realmente estaban de los nervios. Los minutos fueron pasando,el Raimon no era capaz ni de pasar del medio del campo y se veían obligados a correr sin descanso,pero era inutil,para Hikari era un juego de niños regatear hasta al más talentoso jugador del equipo,Laura no encontraba nadie que pudiese parar su juego y el resto solo se limitaba a moverse al mismo ritmo que los jugadores que estaban aplastando al Raimon.

-Y de nuevo gol,el marcador es de 0-15 en este primer cuarto de hora,algo increible-

Kido miraba con rabia a todos,conocedor de que no podía hacer nada para parar todo esto,en el banquillo Sakura podía comprender perfectamente lo que pensaba el chico y de repente se pusó en pie y se acercó al de ojos marrones que estaba viendo el partido con igual o mayor rabia que el de las lentes

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has desconcentrado a Kido cuando le has dicho que no podrían ganar!- Ella sabía que él no tenía nada que ver,pero necesitaba liberar la tensión acumulada y continuó gritandole- ¡Si de verdad conoces su juego por qué no entras ahí y lo demuestras!-

-¡Sakura!- La dijo Kim regañandola,el chico no había dicho nada a la chica,solo había estado escuchando pero se había pasado. Giró la cabeza y solo la miró,pero su mirada sería díficil de olvidar para la chica,hizo que su sangre se enfriase en cuestión de segundos. Si bien sus ojos eran normales,la ira que transmitía su mirada era aterradora

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- Dijo Kim al ver que esta se había puesto palida de repente,la chica solo se sentó sin decir nada. Kim estaba preocupada por ella pero no tenía tiempo ya que le tocaba salir

-Atención en el Raimon se prodruce un cambio,entra Kim y se marcha Matsuno- Horse vio como el jugador salía realmente agotado,más que si hubiera jugado un partido normal

-Maldita sea,solo ha jugado 15 minutos y ya no puede continuar. Pero el resto del equipo no se encuentra mucho mejor que él- Dijo Goenji observando la situación de los otros jugadores- Este estilo de juego suyo nos hace correr de un lado para otro sin descanso. El calor de sus llamas nos estan agotando lentamente.

-Buena suerte- Deseó Kazemaru a la jugadora que pasó a su lado mientras tocaba su colgante deseando exactamente lo mismo. Se colocó como tercera delantera. De nuevo el Raimon se disponía a sacar

-Tuya- Someoka pasó el balón a la recien incorporada que se lanzó al campo rival con una velocidad increible.

-¡Menuda velocidad la de Kim!- Comentó Chester. La jugadora casi parecía volar pero a pesar de ello a Hikari no le costó mucho ponerse a su altura

-No esta mal para ser una humana,serias buena jugadora en la rápida Liga Española,pero para mí no eres nada- Dijo y le quitó la pelota con una entrada,para después marcharse mientras la jugadora se recuperaba y golpeaba con rabia el césped. A pesar de las rápidas internadas de la nueva jugadora el equipo rival siguió teniendo un completo control del partido,algunas jugadores más se marcharon para que entrasen las ultimas incorporaciones del equipo pero nada cambió. Al final del primer tiempo el resultado era ya de 0-30. Todos los jugadores se encontraban tendidos sobre el suelo incapaces de tenerse en pie tras semejante esfuerzo a pesar de que debían de jugar el segundo tiempo. Solo los jugadores que entraron algo después tenían suficientes fuerzas para mantenerse firmes.

-La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es abismal,él tenía razón no podemos hacerles frente- Se lamentaba Kido mientras bebía algo de agua que le había dado Haruna

En el otro banquillo los Dioses no parecían nada cansados

-Estos humanos no estan a la altura,deberiamos acabar con ellos de una vez- Dijo Laura

-No,Titan dijo que los machacasemos hasta que él se decidiese a jugar- Comentó la capitana

-No creo que lo haga no parece dispuesto a poner en peligro a los otros- Hikari miró al chico que seguía inmovil mirando al campo,podía ver como su aura desprendía ira pero que él no la debaja salir.

-Mmmm quizás tienes razón,esto ha durado demasiado y si esto no consigue hacer que juegue nada lo hará pero de todas formas comunicarselo a Titan- Dijo Shimori mientras cogía un balón especial

-No será necesario,acaba de comunicarnos que el mismo quiere que acabes con esto- Dijo Hikari al haber hablado con ella otro jugador. La capitana solo sonrió mientras se encaminó al centro del campo con un balón negro y rojo en las manos. Los jugadores del Raimon prestaron atención

-Ya que ninguno de vosotros puede hacer nada contra nosotros ha llegado la hora de que destruyamos vuestra escuela- Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a Endo que inmediatamente se pusó en medio

-¡No hemos terminado el partido no podeis hacer esto así por las buenas!- Dijo furioso el guardameta

-Mira el resultado,el partido ya esta decidido,si quieres puedes intentar detener el balón,pero no te lo aconsejo- Dijo mientras sonreía para después lazar el balón al aire y lanzarlo a una velocidad de vertigo contra el portero. Este se vio sorprendido y no tenía tiempo de detener el balón. Temiendose lo peor cerró los ojos pero el balón no le golpeó,cuando los abrió se encontró con el chico de ojos marrones intentando detener la pelota con gran esfuerzo

-Por fin- Dijo Titan mientras sonreía.

El balón seguía empujando la pierna del chico que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-No puedo dejar que pase,tengo que pararlo,tengo que...- No terminó la frase,sus ojos se pusieron rojos y con un grito consiguió devolver el tiro que se clavó en el césped con fuerza. Shimori solo le miró sorprendido,después sonrió

-Aún no es suficiente- Dijo mientras los jugadores de su equipo se reunían con ella- Volveremos a vernos en otro momento y esta vez no será como ahora- El jugador se lanzó a por ella sin control aún con los ojos de ese color pero antes de llegar los jugadores desaparecieron. Respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y la televisión retransmitía de nuevo a los Dioses

-Esto solo ha sido el principio,tres de nuestros equipos se encargarán de las selecciones que llegaron a semifinales en el FFI dentro de una semana,más vale que se vayan preparando para nuestra llegada,si no quieren acabar como el Raimon y esta vez,no habrá nadie para evitar que les destruyamos- La señal se cortó entonces y la pantalla se apagó. Muchas cosas tendría que explicar el chico después de esto y muchas cosas estaban por pasar aún,pero estaba claro que los Dioses eran realmente terribles.

-Bien todo ha sucedido como estaba previsto,pero ya es hora de que yo también entre en el juego- Dijo la chica que había estado observandolo todo desde la distancia.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy,siento mucho la tardanza,pero los examenes no me dejan tiempo como recompensa como veis lo hice más largo de lo normal,pero de nuevo pido perdón y la verdad no sé cuanto tardaré en subir el siguiente capitulo asique pido que seais un poco pacientes. Bueno como dije es hora de que vuestras decisiones afecten a la historia ya que en este momento otras tres selecciones se ven bajo la amenaza de los Dioses. Pero Inazuma Japón solo podrá ir a ayudar a una,la que vosotros decidais. Aqui las opciones y los equipos que atacaran a cada una

-Orfeo-Equipo Forestvent

-The Little Giants- Equipo Montainrock

-Os Reis- Equipo Aquamar

Bien daré una semana para la votación tras lo cual en el siguiente capitulo se dirá el nombre de la selección ganadora


End file.
